Real World
by PrettyLikeDrugs420
Summary: Inu.Kag.OOC Welcome to Japan's Upper West Coast, where Japans most rich live, go to school, play, and sleep- sometimes with each other. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey dudes! Just a little heads up this is my first writing attempt so I hope you give it a chance! I've been a huge reader for years and decided what the hell why not try!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha is mine only in spirit :)

**Real World**

Chapter 1: Back to Reality

"Hey dude, that sure as hell is a sweet ass ride over there" Inuyasha stated, signalling Miroku to look over. _The Audi R8 was exactly that_. _Black and red; his favourite colors too_. "Dad says maybe next year's birthday but by then it u'll be outta style, don't ya think?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and he already had a smirk on.

"We're going to be making an entrance."

The two of them did this whenever a nice enough car was left unattended. Wire it up; some 360's, smoke shows, blow a few red lights and race into the school parking lot. By the time they were threw with it, the car was ready for the scrap yard and thanks to Mr. Tashio that's exactly where it would go. Inuyasha's father owned ScrapAutoTashio INC. Once done with the toy, a quick call to his towing would have the bikes switched for the car. If the police would call and ask if they've seen the missing vechiel; someone would just tell them it arrived earlier; no idea where it came from.._. It was perfect_. Inuyasha had been in a car garage since he could walk, driving dirt bikes at age 6, motorcycles at 10 and cars at 12. When he got he's license at 16 Mr. Tashio bought Inuyasha a 2010 Silver Porch 911, that's when the destruction started. After 2 months and four new cars, Mr. Tashio bought the Harley Davidson. Inuyasha and Miroku had a blast wrenching up cars, but neither would harm a good bike. The boys had met in dirt biking lessons when they were 5 and had been great friends since.

The good thing about going to a privet school is that most of the 3000 student came with money, so driving in with a fancy new car once an a while was really no big deal. Except when a car came tearing in at 80km\h smoking from the hood; you may up the chances then. That's what the boys loved most, all the hoots and hollers of praise. Most of the girls still went wild, and with reason. Inuyasha knew how good he looked jumping out the open windows. His long black hair fell straight down to his ass, tied expertly so his few dreads stuck out only on one side. His school pants were expertly faded black and being held up by his favourite SuperNintendo belt buckle and his black tee of the day had 'Bite Me' dripping in red across the front. Dusting off his signature leather jacket he grabbed his helmet and began to make his way over to where Sango; on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Miroku you idiot! What did I tell you.." SMACK. Her bag made contact with Miroku's face "..I will not date a criminal, what happens if you get caught, what am I ganna do huh? Kami you get me so nervous, gimmie a cigarette you lech."

"Oow, now that's going to leave a mark.''

"GOOD! It can match the rest of your outfit!" Both boys had mostly the same to cool to care look.

"Dude's, nice work, defiantly the nicest." 'Nice jobs' and 'good works' were heard being yelled to the boys by passing students. Shippo and Kohaku were ogling the car as were some other students.

"DINGG & the Boo's" that accompanied the bell signalling the start of school rang loud and clear.

"Hey Inuyahsa let me take it for a spin at recess?" Shippo threw out there. "It'll be gone by then squirt." They all started laughing; knowing the ritual by now they slowly started their trek to class.

O.o

"Ok the Cheerleading Finals are one month away. We have got be ready and absolutely perfect. I won't accept anything less than that. We're going to practice 6 days a week from 3:30 to 5." You could hear the groans from all around the 'cheerers'. "Sorry guys but has to be done. Ok so let's pick up after the last bell!" The groups started to head off the fields in little clics as her friends made their way towards her.

"Kikyo is it true? Did you hear? Kagome is back?" Rin looked from Kagura to Kanna for support, but got none. "Did she call you?"

"No. I heard from my mom."

It was true. Her cousin and _best friend _was back and coming back to school. No doubt she would also be wanting her old life back. There was always some kind of competition going on between them in Kikyo's mind. _Kagome_ had been contacted from a modeling agency. _Kagome_ was head cheerleader before her mother shipped her off to Prep school in Italy. _She_ had been dating Hojo at the time; he was captain of the baseball team and the son of a famous surgeon. Not a bad looking guy either. It had just always been all about Kagome! Kikyo was just getting used to her place on the social leader; she was not about to move down a chair. The throne suited her just fine. Besides, she was dating Hojo now.

"Higurashi?!" Kikyo turned around to hear her boyfriend calling out to _her_. _She_ was heading straight for them. Only she could make the dress code look formal; her black jean shorts and white tank-top were casual enough but Kikyo knew those Louboutins. Looking like she came right off a movie set. Her hair flowed loosely behind her. She knew Kagome spent no time in the mornings; _she_ just woke up looking perfect.

"Hojo?! Oh my god how have you been?" Kagome ran out to hug him in his interception. Oh man it had been so long since she'd seen any of them! Her friends!

"Not too bad actually, the usual." His hug seemed a little off to her but she had little time to notice as the group of girls joined them.

"Kiky!" Kagome flung herself at her best friend. "Damn you look so good girl. I have so much to tell you about Italy you wouldn't believe half the stuff I've lived through! Hi girls!" Kagome switched her hug to Rin; her petit figure returned a warm embrace which finally queued her into why the other two felt so.. _stiff_. That and the fact that Kikyo was now hanging off of Hojo's right arm.

"Kagome oh wow it's good to have you back!" Rin squealed genuinely glad to see her.

"You're looking hot K, that Italian sun really looks good on you." Kagura winked in greeting "Anything Italian looks good on me." Kagome winked back. You could hear their laughter from across the grounds. Oh how she'd missed this.

"DING & the Boo's" that accompanied the bell signalling the start of school rang loud and clear.

"Damn now the stories will have to wait . I have Cal I first Mondays according to my pretty new schedule; anyone know where class 422 is?" Kagome asked; she didn't notice the daggers in Kikyo's eyes as Hojo answered "Ya, I have that class, I'll take you."

"Great," Kikyo piped up "It's on my way to Physics." She retook he boyfriends hand; the one that shot out of her own at Kagomes mention of Cal I. "You can follow us."

"Thanks!" Kagome beamed. She was okay with Hojo dating Kikyo; she had been gone for over a year. She hadn't really tried too hard on the long distant relationship Hojo had so desperately pleaded for. In the end she dated other guys. So if Hojo was happy with Kikyo then that was good enough for her. He deserved to be happy.

They made their way through the halls till they arrived at 422. Kagome offered a quick thanks before ducking into class; she made her way to the teachers desk to sign in and ask where she should sit. She silently pointed to the far left window seat. Kagome had settled in when she looked back at the entrance; to her amusement an annoyed looking student had just barged into Kikyo and Hojo's goodbye kiss.

"Move! Go suck face at Motel8!" Kikyo was mortified and high tailed it to class. Hojo followed Mr. BiteMe into the class and went to take his seat with his teammates no doubt; Kagome recognized a few. While Mr. BiteMe took the place just behind her.

**AN:** Okay bare with me ! This won't be a High School FFic for long! Actually after a reread I probably should have combined this chapter with the next...oh well we carry on! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha is mine only in spirit :)

**Real World**

Chapter 2: First Encounters

Inuyasha never noticed that _she_ was in this class. If he had, he would have attended more often. She looked a bit like that cheerleader chick; what was her name Kiko? Kikio? Kaguras friend that always made passes at him; she was hot too. He couldn't place her so he decided she must have been new here; there was no way he could forget a face like hers.

"Hey do you know what's been going on in this class, kinda been busy so I haven't been here in a while." Inuyasha gave her his signature smirk as she turned to face him.

"Umm, I should be asking you that; just transferred back here from Prep school. But I guess if you haven't been in class for a while you wouldn't know." She was looking him square in that face now really noticing how gorgeous he really was. His facial structure was so defining _she_ was getting flushed.

"Oo..Prep school; well excuse me. Honestly I don't come to this class cause I've already aced the Cal II final; just needed an excuse to talk to you." Oh he knew that flustered look that crept onto Kagomes face. She was noticing how hot he really was under all that black and attitude.

"Did you now, so you're a mathematician are you?" As flustered as she was this was not the first drop dead hottie to flirt with her. "Meaning you should have no problem helping me pass this class?" She brought her voice down as the teacher was beginning her lecture and turned back around in her seat.

"No problem at all, I'll help you with anything at the right price." He leaned over his own desk to whisper playfully in her ear. "We have a term exam next week on everything till now so if I were you I get studying."

"Next week!" She said back just a little too loud.

"Mr. Tashio , Miss Higurashi please finish the conversation outside the classroom, I will see you both at lunch." With a sigh, the teacher turned back to the rest of her class

"Crap, Crap" Kagome was annoyed she was just trying to get caught up. "now what," she turned to her accomplice. He seemed quiet alright with getting out of class. He had just followed her out of class noticing how amazing her ass looked in those mini shorts.

"Now we find something better to do. Hey what's your name any ways?" _Real smooth jackass_. Coming face to face with her with no desk between them he couldn't help but stare at her great rack being displayed perfectly in her white tank. This girl is no regular babe, she was dynamite.

"Higurashi, Kagome pleasure to meet you..? "She stuck out her hand formally and inwardly kicked herself.

"Tashio, Inuyasha and the pleasure babe,is all mine." He went in for the quick kiss on her out stretched hand.

"Well _Inuyasha_, now that we've been ejected from our class I have free periods till after lunch and no material to study."

"Well Miss _Kagome_ I have an R8 in the parking lot that may still be there, want to take her for a spin?"

"You're joking? What's the helmet for then?" She was actually hoping he had a bike, Kagome loved motorcycles.

"It's for getting home after school. " He knew he was confusing her but was happy to see she was making her way toward an exit. Inuyasha watched as she walked in front of him, her hips swinging from left to right, to left, to right… _'Now I'm acting like that lech I better stop staring'_ he took a few bigger steps and was by her side. He looked down and saw her looking up, at the speed of light they looked ahead with a flush creeping up on both of them. When they got to the car they shot their books in the back and Inuyasha attempted to open the door for Kagome but it was jammed. He offered to help her jump over and she accepted. With his hand in hers and a little boost on her back she was sitting in place. With one swift movement he easily jumped over his door and they were off.

"So I love what you've done with it." Kagome giggled out, giving a glance at the appearance of the car.

"Yah well, I'm not exactly a civil driver, I have road rage." He pulled out his pack of cigarette and offered her one, which she politely declined.

"No thank you, I don't smoke. I would never be able to keep up with cheerleading if I did."

"Don't worry its cool, I guess if I had a reason not to smoke I wouldn't either, but I'm not really the sporty type, I prefer putting a car back together."

"Oh you do mechanics?" Kagome said interested _'no harm in getting to know the guy'_

"Well actually I _am_ a mechanic, my father owns _a_ shop, I could have built you a motorcycle when I was 9." He wasn't showing off or anything, just telling the truth.

"Well if you get bored go ahead and build it, I won't complain. I always wanted a motorcycle but mom said no; something about them being too dangerous." She was laughing again. Inuyasha like the sound; and loved the fact that she liked bikes. He may actually like this one.

"So you like bikes hmm? I'd have you pegged as a Speed bike lover?"

"Sooo wrong ! Are you kidding! Man the purr of a Harley makes me so hot! "

"Babe...where have you been all my life?" Inuyasha wanted to kick himself for not having his bike. She was getting hot at the thought of a Harley and his pants were starting to get tight at the thought of her on his Harley; hot .

"Excuse me?"

"Yes excuse you, do you know what you can do to guy when you talk about Harleys making you all hot. Drive a guy crazy why don't you." Kagome started giggling she had noticed his helmet was a Harley so she decide to turn up the conversation. Crossing her legs and leaning back in the comfy leather she arched he back just in the slightest. "So sorry; hadn't realised thoughts of me were driving you mad." She loved to do this to men. She was such a tease . And it was so fun. Keeping her voice cool and sexy was second nature by now. If she learnt anything in Italy it was that anything could sound sexy with the right tone and body language.

Oh she was feisty. Good. He loved it when a girl knew she was hot. It was so much more fun than when they played shy. With a quick side glance at the lushes doll sitting next to him Inuyasha was ready to pound. SO he did. The gas pedal; to the floor . "I'll show you who's driving who mad."

O.o

"You're a fucking mad man!" Just in case the smoking R8 coming around to a screeching halt for the second time that day didn't draw enough attention. Kagomes scream had also gathered some stares. Lunch was almost over but it was a beautiful day so the school yard was still full. Inuyasha had parked the car and easily jump out his window laughing hysterically at the girl in the passenger's seat. Quickly going around the car to help her out; putting both arms around her chest he pulled her out. "You know that right?"

"Yes I am aware; and now you are too doll. You can't tell me that wasn't the most epic car chase of your life?" Inuyasha had grabbed their stuff from the back seat and was handing Kagome her bag. She looked a little flustered; _maybe he did take it a little fast_?

"Ah well you would think that's my first car chase but wouldn't you like to know " Damn she was good; didn't miss a beat. There was a brief silence where they locked eyes and Inuyasha gave an equally quick check they forgot nothing in the car. This was the last he'd she of her. Turning back to Kagome he noticed a group of Cheerleaders heading for them, that was his que. "Well actually there is a lot about you I'd like to know but im going to have to scram; Kagura looks like she's about to hurt me."

Kagome just barely heard the last bit before he was gone; she didn't even have a chance to thank him.

"What were you doing with _him_?" Kikyo was asking. Glaring into the back of Inuyashas head.

" Inuyasha's Sesshoumaru's younger brother; no doubt he wanted to get to know Kagome." Kagura stated . "Oh man is he going to hear it when I tell his dad what he did, _again. _You should be careful Kagome you wouldn't believe how many girls I've seen coming in and out of his bedroom. He's a man whore."

"Uhh?" Kagome couldn't help but find that funny, also she was okay with the fact that it was probably true. "God, what has you guys all in such a fuss. We are only young once. Now is the time to enjoy our lives! Okay I'll admit that he had me pretty good with that sweet ass car!"

"Ugh can you believe those morons, stealing another car. Those two are just horny for attention." Kikyo stated with her nose up. "Good for nothing stoners."

"Rin you have Physics now?" Kagome was hoping beyond hope she wouldn't have any classes alone. She was only taking the four remain credit courses she needed to graduate. A light load with plenty of time to study and ace all her finals.

"Yes; I do! You're in my class?!" Rin was ecstatic, bouncing up she grabbed Kagomes arm and the bell DINGs & the students boo's singled the start of class . "Later guys" were handed around as everyone made their way to class.

O.o

"Miss Higurashi!" Kagome flung around at the sound of her name. _Crap_. Her Cal Teacher. "It seem that Mr. Tashio and yourself failed to return at lunch, detention is the other way."

_Crap, so much for after school shopping with Rin. _The girls had almost made it to the exit too! With a sullen face Kagome turned to Rin . "We'll have to rain check Omo Hills love; don't go without me?"

"Never!" With a quick hug Rin made her way out the exit and Kagome turned to follow Mrs. Uptight to the detainment room.

"I'd like to apologize for not returning at lunch Mrs. , completely slipped my mind. Also if you could tell me what's on the midterm next week?" They had arrived and Kagome smiled at a disgruntled looking Inuyasha already seated.

"Midterm? No midterm your final examination; Ms Higurashi because you've missed 75% of my class, will be your final grade. Now take the seat in front of Mr. Tashio. Unlike in my classroom today; the both of you will now be excising silence."

With an inward giggle Kagome sat down; well this teacher was sensitive. The time seem to crawl by on the over head clock she kept glancing at. The fact that Inuyasha was so close gave her a little rustle in her tummy. _Damn I just want to turn around._ She couldn't help wonder what the boy behind her was thinking. She could feel him glancing between the clock and back of her head.

_Damn this is going to be long. Not even a good view. 7 minutes kami this is torture!_ Inuyasha was sure this teacher had it out for him. Irked him that he hardly went to class and still managed top grades. School was such a drag; every day the same in's and out's of unbearably dull material. You'd think they'd try making it more interesting , more valuable even but alas that wasn't the case. They're were all being held their 'against their wishes' because what else was the country going to with millions of teenagers all day while the adults worked. Daycare; that's what it felt like to him really wasn't a need to go, Mr. Tashio had handed over the dealerships to his brother right out of high school saying that with his age always ascending it would be easier this way. Inuyasha wasn't bothered by this at all knowing that the scrap yards would be his in a few year. He much preferred it that way; _who wants to go to work in suit when you could show up in dirty jeans instead_?

"Can you believe that bitch! Practice sitting quietly behind you. Hi by the way." They had just been released and were making their way to the exit.

"Hey back. You know she probably heard you." Kagome said looking behind her.

"That was the point." Opening the door Inuyasha started towards the parking lot, happy to see his baby waiting for him. Smiling at himself he turn back to Kagome. "I guess you'll be needing a ride home?"

"Well I was just going to take a cab. Don't want to put you out." Kagome had desperately wanted him to offer. The 'silent' hour had been such a tease and she couldn't wait for more one on one time with this hotty.

"Are you kidding you think I want to miss a chance to see you hot all over my bike, get that pretty little ass over here." Settling himself on; he held out his helmet for her to put on.

"Oh you'll never let me live that comment down will you?" Accepting the helmet she swung it on and climbed on behind him.

"Nop." He hoped the excitement that shot through him as she circled her arms around him didn't escape in his voice.

**AN:** A little extra. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha is mine only in spirit :)

**Real World**

Chapter 3: F Word

This was not her first time on motorcycle, gas prices in Europe were so unreasonably high most people kept scooters and bikes. This was however, her first time riding behind a maniac. She'd instructed him on which streets to take, but wasn't very surprised when they were yielding onto the highway.

"Hold on!" Was Inuyashas only warning, and a very muffled one at that. At the last moment Kagome wrapped her hands together for extra grip. The Harley lurched upwards before launching forward at an undoubtedly illegal speed.

o.O

"Well now I know why my mom won't let me have one. If only she knew it be much safer if I was driving and not _you_. "

"I'll have you know I've been driving bikes for over 10 years. There's not a safer driver in all of Japan." They had parked at the shrine steps and Inuyasha was taking back his helmet. "Hope I didn't scare you off with that little run."

"You wish , I know you were going easy on me." She gave him a playfully jab in the chest with a small smile. "Thanks for the ride home."

"Feh, I was just showing off, don't get the wrong idea. Plus you really do look hot on my bike." His signature smirk again, Kagome was really starting to like that visual. "Honestly my pleasure babe; anytime." _This was it , she'll be giving me her number and probably be staring at her screen all night_.

"Well thanks again." With a sly smile Kagome was turning to head up the stairs; "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Or maybe before doll" Inuyasha gave her a wink while toying with his cell phone.

"Oh right; in my dreams, I've never heard that one before . Well then see you later I guess!" Laughing hysterically she blew him a kiss and started the jog up the never ending staircase. _Don't look back_.

Stunned Inuyasha just watched as she was making her way up the stairs, mildly confused. No number, no kiss, not even a backwards glance. Just who the hell was this girl. Never had he not received compensation for a good time. _Weird this one_. He revved his bike to life and made his way to his favorite place.

The shop was quiet seeing as how it was after closing but that was how he liked it. His baby would be right where he left her and waiting for his return.

"Inuyasha son, I was wondering when you'd show. Later than usual; you got in trouble at school I assume?"

"Why you asking if you've assumed, did my suicide shift come in?"

"Yes it's in the office; that piece was 3000$ American it will be coming out of your salary."

"Sure thing whatever pops, it's here, it's here!" Squealing like a little girl, Inuyasha made his way towards his package to closely examine that all was right. _Just a few more piece and my baby will be ready. OK let's get to work_.

Several hours had passed and Inuyasha hadn't even noticed when his father had left. A quick glance at the hanging clock told him he had 10 minutes to midnight. _Crap not this again._ Leaving his baby in pieces was his least favorite thing to do. With a heavy sigh he made a grab for his tee-shirt and keys. Alarming the shop and locking the doors he made his way to his stationed bike and made no notice of the white van parked across the road.

Arriving at the Villa after midnight was also routine for Inuyasha; after unlocking the gates and leaving his bike in the garage he made his way to the kitchen. Not surprised to see that his brother and his wench were still awake.

"Ah Yahsa; good evening. Nice of you to join us." Sesshoumaru said evenly. Inuyasha resembled his brother in all ways except one, where he had taken after his mothers ebony black hair; Sesshoumaru had take his fathers metallic silver.

Rummaging the cabinets till he found his favourite meal he added water to his instant cup ramen.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, where is your usual nameless pet?"

"Feh it's a school night Kagura, don't you have your own place to sleep at?"

"Well this was fun," Sesshoumaru interjected before the usual verbal onslaught commenced. Standing from his stool "Come Kagura. Goodnight Yasha"

"Ya whatever night guys. "

O.o

"Oh Friday, my second favourite F word." Kagome stated to Rin, the two girls were gathered with the usual crowd. Kikyo was fussing over Hojo who was sitting with teammate and lifelong friend Kouga. Kanna was quietly reading and Kagura hadn't arrived yet.

"You forget we have practice tomorrow?" Kikyo rounded on her. "You would seeing as how you didn't bother to show up yesterday. Listen K you're completely behind your already lucky I'm letting you back on the squad so late into the school year. The finals are a month away and if you expect me to risk losing on your account your crazy. I'm sorry but if you miss another practice; your off the squad."

"Oh come on Kikyo; don't be such a bitch." Kouga piped up.

"Ouch harsh Kiky, but your right. I won't miss another practice. Just have to keep out of detention; that's not too hard."

Everyone was laughing as Kagura was almost upon them "What's so funny?"

"K managing to make ever cheer practice."

"DING" the start of class signalled off and the "Boo's" of the students all around were heard.

Inuyasha morning was uneventful, he waited for Miroku and since they would be accompanying Kagura decided the red Jeep TJ could use a spin. The weather was perfect to take to top down and doors off. Not to mention Kagura hated what that did to her hair.

They arrived at school with moments to spear. Inuyasha gladly took the joint that Sango offered him as the two boys approached their friends.

"Good morning beautiful." Miroku gave Sango a healthy greeting.

"Gross; get a room" Shippo made faces behind the PDA (public display of affection)

"Your just jealous no one wants to suck your face squirt." Inuyasha teased as he passed him the jay.

"DING" the start of class signaled off and the "Boo's" of the students all around were heard.

Inuyasha found himself in a first period daze; one that usually followed a wake and bake. Didn't really take notice to anything and occasionally glanced over to the head cheerleader;_ she really did look a lot like Kagome_. He didn't realized that said girl had noticed his occasional glances. Also failed to realize she was giving him quite the examination.

_'Besides that fact that he's a smoked up loser he really is good looking, and the fact that he's a Tashio, well leave it to my cousin to dig her nails into the richest kid in school. The son of a doctors isn't good enough for her anymore I mean it didn't even seem to bother her that I'm with Hojo now. Well she was always good at acting. 'I'm sorry Kiky I promise not to miss another practice' my ass. Making me out to look like a bitch, trying to outdo me instead of just admitting she wants Hojo back. He's looking at me again, must like what he sees; can you blame him. Well I could make this interesting_. ' she quickly wrote out her number on small piece of paper and when the bell signalling the end of class went she quickly got up and with a smile dropped it on his desk before exiting the class.

Inuyasha slowly realized the class around him was emptying and almost missed the cheerleader smiling at him. C_rap she must have caught me staring_. He started to gather his belongings when he finally noticed the little note on his desk. '555-4789 Txt Me Yours?' Damn _I must have been really out of it, wonder who left this_. Slightly confused he grabbed his books and started his way to second period.

He made it just as the teacher was closing the door and was happy to see the small smile that his arrival had brought to Kagomes lips. 'Missed me?' he mouthed to her silently as he passed her desk to take his seat behind her.

They sat in silence; Kagome fighting the urge to turn around and tell him yes, he unfortunately didn't make that appearance in her dreams. She knew she'd have to wait till the bell, detention not being an option if she was to make it to practice. _Seemed as though Kiky would just love an excuse to throw me off the squad. I wonder what's up with her, bitchy-er then when I left that's for sure_. _At least Rin's still happy as ever. We should go shopping after practice today; hope she has her car. I'm going to be stranded again; I really should ask mom for a car. Cabbing around is getting annoying. Kami when will this class end. Cant believe there's still another two month before finals, wonder when the acceptance letters would be coming in. Hope Souta and I end up at the same school, I really had missed the nerd. It's weird not living in a dorm with moody Italians. Mom and Souta are so quiet. Man it's good to home. _She inwardly laughed and zoned into what the teacher was saying. Not that it mattered; she had looked over the material the night before and was happy to see she had covered pretty much all of it in Prep school.

O.o

"Finally over !" Inuyashas war cry at the end of the period had most of the class chuckling. "And hello to you." He was waiting right by his desk so he could follow Kagome out of class.

"Good morning." She giggled out.

"Man was that class boring or what?" He kept a steady pace with her as they made their way threw the students in hall way.

"Pretty dull, ya. At least its Friday! Kami bless the weekend."

"Little miracles. But then again not seeing your pretty face. How will I manage?" He teased; faking lose of breathe he stumbled to the door for support before giving her his signature smirk, Kagome rolled her eyes at him while he held open the door for her and headed out just behind her. Spotting his friends already smoking in their usual spot. Kagome had started toward the baseball fields bleachers where Rin and Kanna sat. "I'm heading that way" he said pointing towards the parking lot. Turning around at his statement Kagome gave him a mock sad smile.

"Oh guess you're right, well I guess I'll see you later then." She blew him a playful kiss before heading towards her friends. B_ummer that was so short lived. He really does have a nice ass! Oh I Do hope Rin is down for Omo's tonight._

"Hey!" The tiny girl had arrived in front of her. "Talking to Inuyasha again?" she teased.

"Hey yourself!" Kagome laughed "You know I am; I mean look at him. Good enough to eat right?"

"Well I'd have to agree," Rin giggled out "but Sesshoumaru; hmm now that is tasty." She whispered out the last bit so only Kagome could hear.

"Really? Yummier then Inuyasha? I'll have to get a look a.s.a.p.!"

Both were laughing as they reached the bleachers.

When Inuyasha reached his friends, Miroku was smiling like the jackass he was.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha I applaud you, Higurashi Kagome, that is sacred territory my friend, I bid you good luck and a good fu-" he was cut short by Sango's bag.

"Nice hit Sango." Came from both Shippo's and Inuyasha's mouth. Followed by a lot of laughing.

"What's so funny?" Miroku couldn't help but ask, he had his hand on his jaw and was massaging it back into place.

"Mostly your face but listen dude you good if we head out now?" Inuyasha had switched to business tone.

"Miroku, not this again!" Sango had stopped laughing and was turning on her boyfriend.

"Listen Sango we've gone threw this. I'm just the driver." Miroku wanted to kick Inuyasha why couldn't he have been discrete.

"We don't have time for this dude. Sango don't pretend you don't like the pay out."

"Fuck you Inuyahsa." Sango grabbed her bag, she knew arguing would get her nowhere. The DING signalling the start of class went off and she glanced back to see the boys jumping into the Jeep. _Kami could they be more conspicuous in that truck._

**AN: **So it continues. Its a slow start I know. Hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha is mine only in spirit :)

**Real World**

Chapter 4: Girl Talk

"Yes! That's the one!" Rin squealed. The girls were trying on dresses for a charity event Mrs. Higurashi was having in a few weeks time. "You sure your mom won't mind a black dress? Mine requested I find an orange one. Autism charity is like rainbow colors or something... why can't I wear a blue dress I wonder?" Mrs. Kimichi, Rins mother was also on the committee, it was an annual event that both women were extremely proud of; with its current guest list having over 1900 people with pre-bought tickets. This year it would be held at The Palace and Mrs. Higurashi advised her the best DJ in Tokyo would be there. The girls had been attending for years, it had become one of their most enjoyable charity event the older ladies held. It was basically a giant dance party with open bar.

"Your mother still plays dress up with you, mine has accept the fact that I'll wear whatever I want. Could you imagine if we still argued about cloths?" Kagome looked in the mirror imagining the shoes she'd match with the black cocktail styled dress. "Beside you know they won't even notice us, and that purple Dolce looked amazing on you. Just buy it. Excuse me?" She turned to the patiently awaiting attendant. "Could you please wrap these up? The Dolce & Gabbana in size 0 and the Versace in a 1 please. Oh and any jewelry you think would match."

They changed back into their school cloths and payed for their purchases before heading back to Rins silver BMW Mini to head home. "So should I pick you up before practice tomorrow?"

"I can always cab it don't worry love." Kagome said with a small sigh. "I'll have to ask my mom about buying me car."

"Please it's not like a detour! I'd rather come get you, it's the only way I'll know you won't be late! Beside when she tells you yes about that car, will go straight to AutoTashio after practice, its perfect you'll get to meet Sesshomaru, if he works Saturdays, you'll maybe even spot _Inuyasha_." Rins excitement sometimes got the better of her.

Kagome couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at Inuyasha name. She hadn't seen him the rest of the school day, and couldn't help but wonder where he was. "How long do you think Kiky will hold us tomorrow? She said 9 am right?"

"Listening intently weren't you? 8 am love. Oh kami seeing as how it's a Saturday; probably until were all vomiting from exhaustion. I swear she possessed by a demon."

"Oh Rin come on, She's been threw hell you know that." Kagome knew only too well since she had been there the day her cousins life took the trip.

"Well I'm just saying she probably brought it back with her." Rin noticed the silence from Kagome meant she was reliving that day. "So besides Inuyasha any of the other guys matured nicely enough for you?" When she glanced over she was happy to see her friend was still listening to her.

"You know Kouga has really filled in nicely."

"You noticed! We hooked up a few times, great in bed. But you know the dark and handsome it's not for me; I like them blonde, tall and strong."

"You slept with him! Rin!"

"What? Only a few times!"

"Oh my Kami, you guys are fuck friends well I guess that bridge is closed!"

"At all! We both agreed no strings babe, besides I'm already in love."

"What! With who?"

"With Sesshomaru! Kami K are you even hearing me!"

"Kaguras boyfriend? Rin you home wrecker!"

"Hey don't judge! Besides I'm waiting patiently for that bridge to reopen. Speaking of home wrecking if I remember right Kouga was pretty wrecked when you chose Hojo over him."

"Ya. I was young and stupid; you know how it is. The boy next door, I thought we'd live happily ever after." Kagome gave a small laugh at that statement.

"Well now, we're still young and just happen to beautiful. The world is our oyster K; were going to have a blast! Besides I already put our name down on guest list at Womb for tomorrow night. Our happily ever after starts now!"

"You're forgetting our 8am torture session tomorrow?"

"Happily ever after starts tomorrow night!" Rin corrected as they both broke out laughing. They had arrived at the shrine and Kagome was grabbing her purchase from the back seat. "So I'll be here at 20 to 8 but text me when you're ready!"

"I don't have a phone yet! Something else I'll have to go pick! I'll be ready though. Thanks for the ride love! See you tomorrow!"

O.o

"Did you have to buy a black one?" Mrs. Higurashi was examining the Italian dress her daughter had bought.

"Mom I need a cell phone and a car are you listening to me." Kagomes patience were wearing thin, so much for not arguing.

"You'll look like you're going to a fune..."

"Well maybe _I'm_ still mourning! _You_ should give it a try!" Snapping at her mother. J_ust like her to pretend like everything's normal. Like she hadn't shipped me off half way around the world so she wouldn't have to deal with me_. "I'm going to bed, Rins going to be here at the crack of dawn, don't have time for your shit."

"Oh Rin , well you greet her for me okay. Good night dear."

Selective hearing; her mother was a professional. Kagome knew they would get nowhere. She gathered her belonging off the kitchen table and made her way to her bedroom. She had greatly missed her bedroom almost as much as she'd missed Souta. It was fully equipped with walk-in closet and personal bathroom. The white walls had a few family photos and her king bed was draped in black sheets. All her posters had been removed while she was in Italy, something she hadn't appreciated. She'd have to go buy new ones. The list of things was starting to pile up; she hadn't realized that resettling would be so hard. Deciding that a morning shower would be more effective, she slinked out of her cloths before crawling into bed.

"Kagome! Rins here!" Her mother was pounding at her locked door.

"Gehhh, go away!" _Evil, morning is evil_.

"Kagome; sweetie your going to be late."

"Bah I don't care! Tell her to leave me here!" She yelled at the door. She heard her mother make her way down the stairs and smiled sleepily; but the heavy footsteps coming back up made her cringe.

"K?! Get the fuck up! Don't make me break down this door.''

"Kami! Okay! Okay I'm getting up. Ughh!" Kagome rolled slowly off her bed and stumbled to open the door for Rin. "Good morning to you too."

"Move your ass girl, we're already late. Kikyo's going to rip us."

"Ughh, guess I don't have time for a shower." She pulled on some cloths and tied her dirty hair into a high ponytail. "I'll brush my teeth and meet you in the car."

"Ha! You look better dirty then most girls do clean! I already have coffee in the car." Rin made her way out and Kagome followed shortly after. Her mother was by the door and passed her the bank card as she was heading out. "Here you can pass the car on this, nothing too fancy hun."

"Thanks" Kagome quickly grabbed the card before running out to meet Rin. Jumping in, she threw her stuff in the back seat and gladly took her coffee as Rin sped away. "Crap its 8:15, she's going to kill us."

"Ya probably, we'll live. She's actually lucky were showing up at all if you ask me."

"Right? It's not like we're going off to be professional cheerleaders? It's a lot more work then I remember; I'm sore all over from yesterday." Kagome hadn't been cheering while she was in Italy. She had taken up yoga to keep in mild shape. After yesterday's practice she had been seriously considering dropping out. She just wasn't as interested in it anymore; she had taken back her spot because; well it was what she used to do. "Kami I don't think I'm up for this this.''

"Oh K your just grumpy cause its early, get that coffee in your system were almost there."

They parked the car and made their way over to the field, some girls had assembled in the morning mist but they were glad to see they weren't the last to arrive. The huddle of girls were started on the warm up; while Kikyo was setting up their water supply.

"Good, you're finally here; could the two of you set up the radio and towels." Kikyo turned on the girls as they approached. With quick greeting they obliged and within fifteen minutes all were present and got to work. She ran the practice till half past one with only a small snack break in-between.

Kagome couldn't help but feel Kikyo was ignoring her; she had been irked by the thought the previous days but had convinced herself that her cousin was just busy with Hojo. They hadn't really spent consecutive hours together like they had today. By the end of practice Kikyo had hardly strung a sentence at her. Orders of 'stand here', 'move left', 'no's' and 'not good enough's' left Kagome wondering if maybe she was just too far behind. _Maybe she doesn't have the heart to tell me I suck_. They began to gather their things and Kagome couldn't be happier that the torture was finally over.

"Kagura; were heading to AutoTashio. Mom gave me the okay for a car and i heard your man is the only one to go see on the matter! Do you know if he's working?"

"He is; should be there till 4 today. He's taking me to Octavio's tonight; it's our 1 year anniversary."

"Aww cute. Oh Rin think we could stop at my place for a quick shower and grab a cell phone on the way to the dealership; promise I'm your personal chauffeur when I finally have a car!"

"Not a problem; but I'm taking one too!" Rin already had her things and the girls began to head out.

"Shit forgot to say bye to Kiky!" Kagome swung around to see where she was and spotted her on the opposite side of the field.

"Doesn't seem to bothered her K.."

With a small shoulder shrug they made their way to the parked Mini and headed back to the shrine.

O.o

"Can't believe you didn't get an iphone!" Rin seem mortified.

"Those phones are CRAP, Google now they know what's up. This Nexus puts your PC to shame." Kagome giggled at the i-sheep next to her.

"They are not! They're the best!"

"This argument will get us nowhere; BAHH BAHH" Kagome made sheep noises at her small friend trying to control her laughter. "Now are we going to head to the dealership? It's almost 3! Wouldn't want to waste all the effort you put into getting ready." Teasing Rin; the small girl had hopped into the shower before her, desperate for extra time to get ready. Rin knew that once Kagome was done showering it was a matter of her getting dressed and she'd be ready to go. Rin had obviously pre-planned the scenario; she had dressed to impress. Feeling that it would be a shame to not do the same Kagome went all out and put some mascara on before grabbing her favorite Louboutins.

The dealership was right off the highway in the industrial section on Tokyo, a short drive from the cell phone boutique. They arrived and were greeted by a petite girl that informed them Mr. Tashio would be with them shortly.

"Ah Miss Kimichi; Silver BMW Mini, is she giving you problems?'' Sesshomaru had seen them walk in and remembered Rin only too well.

"Oh-not-at-all, my friend needs a ride. So I told her she could only come to you" Rin was always a confident girl; and gave Sesshomaru a playful wink.

"Higurahi Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome had to hand it Rin; she also couldn't see how Kagura would let this one get away. Taller and more defined then Inuyasha; not to mention how sexy his ass looked in those suit pant. She also now knew why the Mini was silver.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Higurashi. So let's get to it, did you have a model in mind? I carry most makes and can also do costume orders." He had begun to lead them around the show room.

"I was actually debating between the Mercedes G Wagon or the Scion FR-S. Black on black and manual are my only demands." Kagome was proud she drove stick, and was quite good at it; the mountains of Europe were awesome practice.

"You drive stick, impressive. Well the FR-S Black manual has a 2 year wait list, you have good taste. Although if your budget includes a G Wagon; there may be some way to get your hands on one sooner. I have one on site; but there has been modifications made to it. Follow me please." He led them into the office area and down a long hallway that led to the bathrooms. Kagome noticed Rin staring at his awesome ass with a smile on her face. The door at the end had a sign 'Authorized Personnel Only' which he pushed open. "Please excuse the conditions; the garage areas are impossible to keep clean. Yasha we have costumers; put a shirt on." He called out into the open space.

Kagome turned her attention towards a shirtless _Yasha_ and although she could understand what Rin saw in Sesshomaru; she would pick sweaty shirtless Inuyasha any day.

"Oi. It's you; you stalking me?" Inuyasha was surprised at the appearance. The two bombshells entering the garage had all the workers halt their progress. He went to join them as Sesshomaru was leading them threw the stationed vehicles.

"Don't you wish_, Yasha_. I'm here for a new car." Kagome teased, to her great pleasure he had not listen to his brothers request to redress.

"Miss Higurashi was interest in a FR-S .."

"Nice Choice!" He cut off his brother off.

".. black and manual." Sesshomaru finished.

"Oh that sucks, 2 year wait list on that one." Inuyasha knew only too well, even with all his families connections he had to wait almost 3 months for his. "Hey wait a minute; where are you taking them- NO WAY! That's MY car! I've put 20 grand on that and barely got to test her!" Sesshomaru had led the girls to the sleek black sports car.

"Yasha, Miss Higurashi's budget can compensate your modifications, this is all speculation. The lady may not even want it with all those extras."

"Can I take her for a test drive?" Kagome decided to throw some logs on the fire.

"Yes, of course I can accomp-" Sesshomaru was being cut off again.

"NO. Are you both def? That is MY car." Inuyasha had positioned himself between Kagome and the driver's door. "Look you're a babe, but it's-" He realized their close proximity and also the fact that her cheeks had a small flush. Deciding maybe this was his shot he reconsidered.

"Your car?" She finished his sentence for him. "Look let me take her for a spin what's the worst that can happen?"

"You wanting my ride? But fine, FINE. I'm coming for the test drive." He went to pick up the keys from their hanging spot; tossed them to Kagome who expertly caught them. "Can you even drive stick?"

"You're about to find out." Kagome unlocked to the doors and turned to Rin.

"It's practically a two seater; I'll wait here for you guys." Rin gave Kagome an evil smile. They would both be getting alone time with the sexy brothers. She couldn't have planned this out so well if she tried.

Kagome got into the drivers seat and decided to let Inuyasha squirm a bit. "So which one is the clutch?"

"Wench are you fucken joking!"

"Yes!" She laughed, starting the car she put it in gear and took off out the open garage. She followed the signs that took her to the highway. "See! I'm not that bad!"

"Just cause you haven't stalled doesn't make you a pro, you don't know half of what this beauty can offer." Inuyasha was impressed; not that he'd let her know. Her shifting was pretty good and how she managed in those shoes; he'd never know. "If you really wanna test her that button on the shifter is the Nos injection; I modified her for racing; she'll be wasted on shopping trips with you." He faked a stabbing into his heart.

"Oh please." She saw an opening in traffic and took the opportunity to shut his mouth. Pushing the Nos inject the car launched forward leaving Inuyasha scared for his life.

"Woman are you crazy it broad day light! Are you trying to get us killed." She was weaving around traffic like she'd done this before.

"Of course not silly!" Taking the exit that would lead back to the dealership before she got them arrested. "But you were right; worst case scenario. I want her!" Kagome flashed him a smile.

"It's going to cost you babe." Inuyasha couldn't believe he was going to let her have it, but the fact that she could drive her and wasn't afraid to use her properly made it easier, besides it's not like he couldn't get another.

"Name your price." Kagome was surprised he was letting it go so easily. She had decided that it wouldn't have been right of her to force the issue; but if he was willing to part ways with it she wasn't going to refuse.

"65 tax in sound good?" That covered the costs and even some of the labor he'd put onto it; but he would be sad to see her go.

"Perfect! I'm even under budget! One thing though; could we change the PokeBall shifter?'' It was a cute touch that Souta would love but really Pokemon, boys really never did grow up.

"As is or no deal love." Inuyasha laughed out. "Beside the work involved with changing the Nos Inject, not worth it. You'll learn to like it."

They had arrived to find Rin and Sesshomaru chatting out front. Both so engaged in each other that neither acknowledged when Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived.

".. so will be at Womb; if you and Kagura are bored after dinner come by." Rin had hoped she didn't come across as desperate but she figured she had nothing to lose.

"Womb eh. Awesome on Saturdays." Inuyasha interrupted the invitation. "I know the DJ."

"Well then its decided both of you should come!" Rins excitement was up again!

"So would you like to test the G Wagon Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome.

"65 _Sesshy_ write it up." Inuyasha stated to his brother. "You'd better treat her nice; she takes only supreme gas and synthetic oil. Oi and you only bring her in to me if she gives you problems! Got it?" With that he waved bye to the girls and returned to the garages.

"Sure thing!" Kagome yelled to his receding backside; she wanted to thank him properly but he was gone too fast. She would have to wait for Womb; if he would even show up.

"Well I'm thoroughly shocked; my brother isn't usually this generous. Miss Higurashi follow me we'll get the paper work out of the way and you ladies can be on your way."

**AN:** Promise all the car\bike talk is OVER! Longer than the others! Hope you enjoy !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Inuyasha is mine only in spirit :)

**Real World**

Chapter 5: Blurred Lines

"Shamless much, I can't believe you invited them." Kagome and Rin had returned to the small girls home with Kagomes new car in tow, they decided there would be less of an audience at her place giving the girls some down time before their evening plans would kick in.

"I can't either! What if they come? What the hell am I suppose to wear!" Panic had started to creep over Rin.

"Well to start; the highest heels you have." Kagome gave a giggle; there was easily a foot and a half height difference between her little friend and Sesshomaru. The girls made their way into Rins closet and Kagome started on skimming the racks for ideas. The _closet_ was even bigger then her own; and Kagome figured she'd find herself something as well. "Think it be okay for me to borrow this one?" Kagome held out a black dress with studs going down the sides; V in the front and cut about thigh high.

"Whichever you want, you'd look good in a paper bag dammit, now help me decide please!" The pile of belongings she was surrounded by was comical. Rin spent the next three hours changing in and out of options. Kagome was grateful for the sofa and kindly thanked the maid when she brought them up dinner and a bottle of champagne. Nibbling at their food both girls were more interested in the bottle. They polished it off and Rin went rummaging into her purse for something. "You want one?" She was holding out a cigarette. After checking that they were locked in and the window was open Kagome obliged.

"Rin since when?" Just curiously asking the girl Kagome lit her cigarette and glanced at her new phone for the time. "11:45 babe."

"Only when I drink; I should ask you the same?" She had seated herself at the vanity and began work on her hair and make-up. Sending for another bottle of champagne.

"Only since I was shipped off to Italy. I was trying to quit." Kagome slipped into her dress and decided on red lipstick. With a quick refresh of mascara she was ready to go. "You ready to go?"

"Just give me 10 more minutes." Rins hands fumbled with her lip stick. "K; I'm pretty plastered." She was laughing hysterically at herself.

Already drunk Kagome still had enough sense and called for a cab. She stuffed her I.D. and money into her bra because she never toke anything else with her. They decided to take Rins privet exit to avoid confrontation from her family. Making it down the stairs in time to light another cigarette before the taxi arrived.

"Club Womb please." Kagome informed the driver.

"We're going to party tonight!" Rins outburst had the driver smiling at himself as he changed the radio to a more appropriate station before driving off. "Yes! You are awesome taxi dude!"

They sang along as the taxi made its way downtown; laughing and excusing their behaviour. They tipped him well as they exited the cab arriving at their destination; the hoard of people trying to get in was already massive.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through; MOVE IT BITCH!" Rin was weaving them to the front. "Choji! We're here!" They'd reached the mammoth bouncer and were admitted with a quick stamp. "Thanks love!" Choji received a quick kiss on the cheek for his services and both girls entered. The sound was deafening and it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust. "Let's hit the bar!" Rin grabbed Kagome to lead her to her favorite bartender. Stopping dead in her tracks it only took a moment to realize why. The silver haired hotty could be seen standing alongside his girlfriend. Kikyo, Hojo and Kouga could also be seen. "Crap! He actually came! He's never come out with us before!"

Kagome laughed as she gave the little girl a push forward. "There's no turning back now!" Keeping her hand on Rins back till they reached their group of friends.

"Well, well look who's finally made it! My two favorite ladies." Kouga placed himself between them and draped arms over their shoulders. "Gangs all here! Let's get another round!" Releasing them he singled the bartender the number seven.

"We've already polished off two bottles of Don!" Rin said in greeting Kagura and Kikyo; avoiding Sesshomarus' eyes. "So awesome you all came!"

"We've been here a while actually;" Kagura leaned in to tell them "we've already downed a bottle of Gin!"

"I love Gin!" Kagome yelled.

"Let's get a second!" Hojo was heard as he help Kouga hand out the shots. "Bottle of Bombay is on me!"

They cheered as they downed their shots of gin. The girls making sour faces as the hard liquor went down. The boys laughed at them as Sesshomaru signalled back the bartender. "Bottle of Bombay, 7Up and extra limes."

"Tonic water too!" Kikyo yelled out; the alcohol helping in her letting loose. "AH I love this song! Kagura come dance!" Both girls stumbled out of sight.

The alcohol came quick and the boys poured them drinks. "7Up sounds good?" Kouga had leaned-in so that his lips brushed up against Kagomes ear.

"Always!" She gave him a playful push in the chest. Taking her glass she turned back to Rin who was accepting her own from Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted a cigarette, considering Kagura was dancing she decided to leave her small friend this window of opportunity. Switching her drink for Rins purse on the bar she made her way towards the flashing 'Exit' sign. It led to the outdoor bar area; the music could still be heard and there was as many people as inside. Positioning herself on the exterior wall she extracted a cigarette; holding it with her lips she dug for a lighter in the purse.

"Need a light?" The guy standing next to her offered. He'd flicked the fire to life and Kagome leaned in so he could light her cigarette.

"Thanks." She smiled taking a drag and exhaling the smoke away from him.

"Not a problem, can I buy you a drink?" The stranger couldn't tare his eyes away.

"Oh no thank you, we have a bottle inside already." Kagome was beginning to walk away.

"Hey where you going sweetheart." He made a grab for her arm so she couldn't get away.

"Kagome, here you are; Kami you had me worried. Excuse you but hands off my woman." A girl had suddenly appeared from behind her. Kagome recognized her savoir face from school, but in her current state the girls name eluded her. With a good hard shove the creep released Kagome and the girl began to lead her away. "Loser!"

"Tell me about it! Thanks for the save!" Kagome followed her rescuer as they weaved through people and tables.

"Don't thank me." She had led them to a group of more familiar face surrounding the bar.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" Was Inuyashas way of greeting.

"And I thought you hadn't come!" Kagome playfully avoided his question.

"Feh; it's our usual Saturday night." He was leaning one arm on the bar holding a beer in the other.

"Ha that's what he wants you to think! Sango by the way; neither of these idiots have manners enough for introductions." Her savoir now had a name. She was taking a beer from the hands of another. "And this is Miroku." She pointed the bottle at him before finishing it off.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi." He'd reached for her hand and was bending a knee just as his beer bottle made contact with the back of his shoulder causing him to tumble over.

"Nice to meet the both of you!" She laughed, finishing off her cigarette she leaned her back against the bar so that Inuyasha was beside her. The champagne buzz still in effect.

"No drink?'' He still had one arm against the bar; his taller figure towering over her.

"I left it inside; you know Kagura and Sesshomaru are here?"

"So; not really our crowd in there, beside I like the fresh air out here."

"Inuyasha doesn't particularly like his brother; right _Yasha_." Miroku pointed out.

"Don't call me that you lech."

"Inuyasha don't get so sensitive." Sango rolled her eyes at the arguing teenagers. "Make yourself useful order another round. Kagome you don't mind beer?"

"At all, I'm no picky drunk." She turned to Sango as Inuyasha tried for the bartenders attention. "So you guys been dating long?"

"Too long." Sango answered instantly. A look of exhaustion coming over her.

"Objection!" Miroku faked hurt.

"Over ruled; the woman should win a noble for dealing with your shit.'' Inuyasha put in as he turn around to hand out their beers. Before handing Kagome one he gave her a questioning look. "You didn't drive here did you?"

"What if I did?" Kagome was in a playful mood.

"Then you're done drinking for tonight." Inuyasha's statement was final.

"Inuyasha, stop playing it's still early give the girl her beer." Sango at least; was on her side.

''He's just worried about the FR-S he sold me this afternoon." Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to get the bottle out of Inuyasha hand. He had his arm held up over his head.

"WHAT!" Miroku had been half way through a sip of beer that sprayed over Inuyasha. Sangos eyes were wide in shock.

"Dude!" Inuyashas hands had come up over his face in an attempt to shield the beer shower he received.

"Besides we cabbed it!" Kagome took the opportunity to dislodge her bottle from him. She failed to understand the shock the befell his friends. She turned to pick up some napkins to help Inuyasha dry off.

"Dude! Molly? You sold Molly?!" Miroku was still in disbelief.

"K! Finally! Could you have been any further?" Rin had appeared next to Sango. "Did you take my purse?" She was having a hard time standing straight. "Kami I need a smoke!"

"Sango, Miroku; this is Rin." She introduced her small friend while handing Rin a cigarette.

"Nice to meet y-woah." She'd almost fallen backwards but was caught by strong arms.

"Easy does it." Sesshomaru was behind her. "I didn't think it wise to allow her drunken ass to wander off alone to find you Miss Higurashi." Rin had turned a bright shade of red.

"Great Sesshomaru the Gallant; does this title please the lord?" Inuyasha snickered at his brother.

"You may address me so." Sesshomaru took up a place at the bar."Much preferable out here I see; I can actually hear my own thoughts."

"Feh, wont your wench be looking for you. Worse than flies on shit that one." Inuyasha finished off his beer and turn back to the bar for another round.

Rin couldn't contain her laughter and was glad that she wasn't the only one, even Sesshomaru had the smallest of smiles when their eyes met. A wave of butterflies passed through her stomach instantly turning to nausea. Rin made a mad dash towards the washroom.

"Rin?" Kagome saw the look of sickness pass over her small friend and quickly followed her. Rin made it to a bathroom stall and Kagome grabbed her long straight hair from her face as she leaned over the bowl to vomit. "That'll do it, all out."

"Hey, is she all right?" Sango had followed them and handed the small girl a hair elastic from around her wrist.

"Ugh." Rin turned towards the sinks to wash her hands and gargle the shit taste out of her mouth. "Fuck my life."

"You'll be fine, should I call us a cab?" Kagome didn't want to leave but would if Rin had had enough.

"Before I embarrass myself anymore; please." Rin was tying her hair up in a high bun.

"Oh don't feel bad! I've hosed the boys down in the back of a pickup; sleeping in a pool of their mixing vomits. They smelt bad for a week!" Sango was hoping a 'it could have been worse' story would help cheer the girl up.

"I do feel better, and it would be a waste to not even hit the dance floor." The color had returned to her face." K, you down to _shake that ass, show me what you working with_?"

Laughing their way towards the middle of the dance floor they found Kikyo and Kagura and before long the girls found themselves surrounded by guys. Hojo and Kouga seeing the enclosing circle decided to crash them. Hojo came grinding up on Kikyo while Kouga attempted splitting his attention. Fist pumping from one girl to the other giving dirty looks to any guy that would dare approach. The songs changed one after the other in smooth conversions and Kagome allowed herself to get lost in it rhythms. Occasionally moving to dance with Rin or Kouga; both had handed her drinks occasionally. She hadn't noticed when Sango left or the departure of her cousin and Hojo. She didn't know how long she'd been dancing when suddenly the entire place was illuminated. Bright white lights stung the eyes of all the occupants as the music level died down; signalling closing time.

"Well that's a bummer." Rin gave her lips a pout.

"Already, what the fuck time is it." Kouga wondered aloud.

"You know its 10 minutes to 5; they do this every week." Rin informed him before heading back to where Kagura and Sesshomaru were still present. She took her purse off the bar, not really knowing how'd it got there. "Well that was awesome! This place never disappoints!"

"Kami I can't believe it's 5!" Kagome really hadn't realized the time. The passing hours had been a blur and she wasn't surprised at the hungry feeling in her stomach. "Rin we need to move it if we want a cab."

"Ladies if you need a ride; I'm happy to oblige." Kouga offered.

"You had quite a lot to drink this evening, maybe it would be wiser for you to cab it with the ladies." Sesshomaru made himself heard; he received a confused look from his girlfriend.

"Hey buddy I know my limits; don't you worry about me." Kouga shrugged off the suggestion.

"I don't." With that statement he turn from Rin to Kagura and signaled to his girlfriend they were leaving.

"See you tomorrow; _Ladies_." Kagura couldn't help the laughter in her voice. All the formalities!

"Come on Kouga; we can cab it to my place." Rin looped an arm around his waist and he swung an arm over Kagome shoulder; and with that the trio headed out.

"Oh you know I love sleep overs!" Kouga joked aloud. "Shot gun the middle!"

**AN:** I'm actually really enjoying myself, hope you guys are as well. I'd like to thank my 2 reviewer; also sending love to my 4 Favs & 7 Follows this one's for you!


End file.
